


Le sousentendu d'un désir

by camille_miko



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'écriture sur la lettre anonyme, Charlie la connait. Trop bien. CharlieDon. SlashYaoi. Cadeau de Noël pour Gegette88.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sousentendu d'un désir

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble, inceste

Base : Numb3rs

Titre : Le sous-entendu d'un désir

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : Numb3rs n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Gegette88

Rating : PG-15

Bêta : Babel. Merci

Le sous-entendu d'un désir

Charlie ne comprenait pas. Cette lettre anonyme où on lui déclare sa flamme. Cette lettre où on lui laisse le sous-entendu d'un désir. Cette lettre théoriquement anonyme.

Il avait reconnu l'écriture au premier coup d'œil. Même si elle était cachée. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle était devenue au fil du temps comme une partie de lui-même, mais une partie latente.

Charlie se retourna sur son lit. Une fois sur le dos, il regarda de nouveau la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, se dit-il en posant l'enveloppe sur son torse nu. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Soupirant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Dieu merci, ni Larry, ni Megane n'avaient reconnu l'écriture. Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer une telle déclaration d'amour. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Se tournant sur le flanc, posant sur la lettre sur la table de nuit, il se promit de parler de cette déclaration d'amour avec son auteur. Avec Don.

Fin 


End file.
